lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise
Mini Lalaloopsy are miniature Lalaloopsy characters that are sold in little packages shaped like houses. They each come with accessories complimenting their personalities and interests. Many characters also come in several different versions, called editions. Their outfits usually vary and tend to be recolors, and their pets are often colored differently. Unlike the standard size dolls, miniature Lalaloopsy do not come with collectible posters. Each miniature doll is about three inches tall and does not feature removable clothing like their larger versions. For a full checklist of every mini Lalaloopsy, click here. To check out all the different recolors of mini outfits, click here. Series 1 #Pillow Featherbed ''-ft Pillow Featherbed'' #Crumbs Sugar Cookie ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Peanut Big Top ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Spot Splatter Splash ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' #Jewel Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Dot Starlight ''-ft Dot Starlight'' #Bea Spells-a-Lot ''-ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' Mini Pillow Box.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Mini Mittens Box.jpg Mini Peanut Box.jpg Mini Spot Box.JPG Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Mini Dot Box.jpg Mini Bea Box.jpg Series 2 #Sunny Side Up ''-ft Sunny Side Up'' #Berry Jars 'n' Jam ''-ft Berry Jars 'N Jam'' #Blossom Flowerpot ''-ft Blossom Flowerpot'' #Tippy Tumbelina ''-ft Tippy Tumblelina'' #Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' #Misty Mysterious ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' #Sahara Mirage'' -ft Sahara Mirage'' #Marina Anchors ''-ft Marina Anchors'' Sunny Side Up Mini Box.JPG Mini Berry Box.JPG Mini Blossom Box.jpg Mini Tippy Box.jpg Mini Pepper Box.jpg Misty Mysterious Mini Box.jpg Sahara Mini Box.jpg Mini Marina Box.jpg Series 3 #Mittens Sleepover ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Spot Paints Purple ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' #Peanut's New Trick ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Pillow's Story Time ''-ft Pillow Featherbed'' #Sir Battlescarred ''-ft Sir Battlescarred'' #Lady Stillwaiting ''-ft Lady Stillwaiting'' #Ace Fender Bender ''-ft Ace Fender Bender'' #Swirly Figure Eight ''-ft Swirly Figure Eight'' Mittens Sleepover Box.jpg Spot Paints Purple Box.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Sir Battlescarred Mini Box.jpg Mini Lady Stillwaiting Box.jpg Mini Ace Fender Bender Box.jpg Mini Swirly Figure Eight Box.jpg Series 4 #Bea Plays in the Rain ''-ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' #Marina's Beach Day ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Pepper's Midnight Snack ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' #Mittens Bundles Up ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Marina's Sea Adventure ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Misty's Full of Tricks ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' #Sahara's Desert Dream ''-ft Sahara Mirage'' #Pepper Cooks Up Fun ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' Mini Bea Rainy Day Box.jpg Marinas Beachy Day Box.jpg Peppers Midnight Snack Box.jpg Mittens Bundles Up Box.jpg Marinas Sea Adventure Box.jpg Mistys Full of Tricks Box.JPG Saharas Desert Dream Box.JPG Pepper Cooks Up Fun Box.JPG Series 5 #Peanut's Elephant Act (3rd Edition) ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Crumb's Tea Time (3rd edition) ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Jewel's Bubble Bath (2nd edition) ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Lady Writes a Poem (2nd edition) -ft Lady Stillwaiting #Spot's New Masterpiece (3rd edition) -ft Spot Splatter Splash #Patch's Treasure Hunt (2nd edition) ''-ft. Patch Treasurechest'' #Forest Evergreen ''-ft Forest Evergreen'' Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem Box.jpg Spots New Masterpiece Box.jpg Patchs Treasure Hunt Box.jpg Mini Forest Box.jpg Series 6 #Ember Flicker Flame ''-ft Ember Flicker Flame'' #Peppy Pom Poms ''-ft Peppy Pom Poms'' #Berry's Blueberry Party (2nd edition) ''-ft Berry Jars 'N Jam'' #Blossom's a Busy Bee (2nd edition) ''-ft Blossom Flowerpot'' #Suzette La Sweet ''-ft Suzette La Sweet'' #Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises ''-ft Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises'' #Prairie Dusty Trails ''-ft Prairie Dusty Trails'' #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles ''-ft Toffee Cocoa Cuddles'' Mini Ember Box.jpg Mini Peppy Box.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry Box.jpg Mini Busy Bee Blossom Box.jpg Mini Suzette La Sweet Box.jpg Mini Rosy Bumps N Bruises Box.jpg Mini Prairie Box.jpg Mini Toffee Box.jpg 'Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection' #Scarlet Riding Hood #Little Bah Peep #Tuffet Miss Muffet #Curls N Locks #Pix E. Flutters #Coral Sea Shells #Pete R. Canfly #Snowy Fairest #Wacky Hatter, and Alice in Lalaloopsyland #Prince Handsome, and Cinder Slippers Scarlet Riding Box Mini.jpg Little Bah Peep Box.jpg Tuffet Miss Muffet Box.jpg Mini Curls Box.jpg Mini Pix E Box.jpg Coral Mini Box.jpg Pete R Canfly Box.jpg Snowy Fairest Box.jpg Mini Alice n Wacky Box.jpg Prince n Cinder Box.jpg Series 8 - Shoppes and Sew Sleepy Collection #Cherry Crisp Crust #Bun Bun Sticky Icing #Scoops Waffle Cone #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle #Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy #Choco Whirl Swirl #Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble #Peanut Big Top #Peppy Pom Poms #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Pix E. Flutters Cherry Crisp Crust Box.jpg Bun Bun Sticky Icing Box.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone Box.jpg Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Box.jpg Dollop light n fluffy box.jpg Choco whirl swirl box.jpg Fancy frost n glaze box.jpg Cake Dunk n Crumble Box.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Sew Sleepy Peppy Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Crumbs Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Pix E Box.jpg 'Series 9 - Candy Cute Collection and Misc.' #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop #Toasty Sweet Fluff # Sugar Fruit Drops # Twist E. Twirls # Mango Tiki Wiki # Feather Tell-a-Tale # Harmony B. Sharp # Dyna Might Bubbles Smack N Pop Box.jpg Toasty Sweet Fluff Box.jpg Sugar Fruit Drops Box.jpg Twist E. Twirls Box.jpg Mini Mango Box.jpg Mini Feather Box.jpg Mini Harmony Box.jpg Mini Dyna Box.jpg 'Series 10 - Sew Snowy & Silly Funhouse Collections' #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Snowy Fairest #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Holly Sleighbells #Silly Funhouse Kitty Jewel Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Silly Funhouse Sailor Marina Anchors ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Silly Funhouse Sahara Mirage ''-ft Sahara Mirage'' #Silly Funhouse Monkey Ace Fender Bender ''-ft Ace Fender Bender'' #Silly Funhouse Clown Peanut Big Top and Dalmatian Ember Flicker Flame ''-ft Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame'' #Silly Funhouse Jester Charlotte Charades and Butterfly Blossom Flowerpot ''-ft Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot'' Sew Snowy Mittens box.jpg Sew snowy snowy box.jpg Sew Snowy Bea.jpg Sew snowy holly box.jpg Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg Silly Fun House Marina Box.jpg Silly Fun House Sahara Box.jpg Silly Fun House Ace Box.jpg silly funhouse 2-pack 2.jpg silly funhouse 2-pack 1.jpg 'Sisters - Mini Lalaloopsy Littles' #Sprinkle Spice Cookie -''ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Bundles Snuggle Stuff ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff'' #Specs Reads-a-Lot -''ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' #Squirt Lil Top -''ft Peanut Big Top'' #Scribbles Splash ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash '' #Trinket Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles '' #Blanket Featherbed ''-ft Pillow Featherbed '' #Twinkle N. Flutters ''-ft Pix E. Flutters '' mini sister pack 1.PNG mini sister pack 2.PNG mini sister pack 3.PNG mini sister pack 4.PNG Mini Splash Sisters.PNG Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG Mini Flutters Sisters.PNG 'Special Holiday Edition Minis:' (Available only at Target) These special and once a year-only miniatures are sold at Target during their respective holiday season. Thus making them truly collector's items as they aren't sold year-long. 'Valentine's Day' *Crumbs Sugar Cookie 2013 'Easter' *Cotton Hopalong 2011 *Sprouts Sunshine 2012 *Lucky Lil' Bug 2013 'Halloween' *Candy Broomsticks 2011 *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn 2012 'Christmas' *Holly Sleighbells 2011 *Ivory Ice Crystals 2012 '' Cotton Hoppalong Mini Box.jpg Candy Broomsticks Box.jpg Mini Holly Sleighbells Box.jpg Sprouts Mini Box.JPG Scraps Stitched N Sewn Boxed.JPG Mini Ivory Ice Crystals Box.jpg Crumbs Loves Chocolate.png Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG '' 'Mini Playsets:' 'Playhouses/Playsets' *Treehouse ''-ft. Patch Treasurechest and Spot Splatter Splash'' *Carry-Along Playhouse ''-ft Sunny Side Up and extra cow pet'' *Carry-Along Playhouse -''ft Toffee Cocoa Cuddles and white chocolate Lab'' *Peanut's Spinning Ferris Wheel ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' *Sew Sweet Playhouse'' -ft Blossom Flowerpot'' *Silly Funhouse Park ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' 'Playset Packs' *Crumbs' Tea Party versions: regular, & one with 2 dolls Jewel & Crumbs ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' *Jewel's Primpin' Party ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' *Berry's Kitchen ''-ft Berry Jars-n-Jam' *Pillow's Sleepover Partyversions: regular, & one with 2 dolls Spot & Pillow ''-ft Pillow Featherbed *Marina Anchors’ Bubble Fun ''-ft Marina Anchors'' *Camping with Sunny ''-ft Sunny Side Up'' *Scoops Serves Ice Cream'' -ft Scoops Waffle Cone'' *Tippy's Ballet Recital'' -ft Tippy Tumblelina'' 'Play-Vehicles' *Bea's School Bus ''-ft Bea Spells a lot'' *Bea's School Bus Value Set ''-ft Bea Spells a lot , Berry Jars-n-Jam , Peanut Big Top'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser in Red and Pink versions -''ft Charlotte Charades'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser (Pink) -''ft Bea Spells a lot'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser (Purple) -ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser (Pink) -''ft Cake Dunk 'n' Crumble'' *Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser (White) ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' *Silly Pet Parade Train & 5 wagons: **Tea Time Wagon **Spinning Pretty Wagon **Tipsy Sailboat **Sleepy Pet Wagon **Silly Circus Tent 'Multi-Packs' *Classroom Picture 8-pack R Us Exclusive ''-ft Series 1'' *4-packs (4 dolls & 4 pets) -- come in 15 combinations *3-packs (3 dolls & 3 pets) -- 3 combinations found *''Fairy Tales 8-pack R Us Exclusive -ft Series 7'' Treehouse Playset.jpg|'''Treehouse Playset with Patch Treasurechest & Spot Splatter Splash Beas School Bus Set.jpg|'Bea's School Bus with Bea Spells-a-Lot' Carry Along Playhouse 1.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Sunny Side Up' Carryalong House Toffee.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' Peanuts Ferris Wheel.jpg|'Spinning Ferris Wheel with Peanut Big Top' Crumbs Tea Party Box.jpg|'Crumbs' Tea Party with Crumbs Sugar Cookie & Jewel Sparkles' Berrys Kitchen Box.jpg|'Berry's Kitchen with Berry Jars 'N Jam' Jewels Primpin Party Box.jpg|'Jewel's Primpin' Party with Jewel Sparkles' Pillows Sleepover Box.jpg|'Pillow's Sleepover Party with Pillow Featherbed & Spot Splatter Splash' RC Charlotte Pink Cruiser Box.jpg|'49MHz Pink RC Cruiser with Charlotte Charades' Sew Sweet House Box.jpg|'Sew Sweet Playhouse with Blossom Flowerpot' Marina Bubble Bath Box.jpg|'Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun with Marina Anchors' Camping Sunny Box.jpg|'Camping with Sunny with Sunny Side Up' Scoops Serves Ice Cream Box.jpg|'Scoops Serves Ice Cream with Scoops Waffle Cone' Tippys Ballet Box.jpg|'Tippy's Ballet Recital with Tippy Tumblelina' 3 Pack Jewel Lady Sir.jpg|'3-pack Bundle with Jewel Sparkles, Sir Battlescarred, & Lady Stillwaiting' Silly Fun House Box.jpg|'Silly Funhouse Playset with Misty Mysterious' Class Set 1.jpg|'Class Picture 8-pack with Spot Splatter Splash, Jewel Sparkles, Dot Starlight, Peanut Big Top, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, & Bea Spells-a-Lot' Fairy Tale Set.jpg|'Fairytale 8-pack with Coral Sea Shells, Pete R. Canfly, Curls N Locks, Tuffet Miss Muffet, Snowy Fairest, Little Bah Peep, Pix E. Flutters, & Scarlet Riding Hood' SpotRCCAR.jpg|'RC Cruiser with Spot Splatter Splash' CakeRCCAR.JPG|'RC Cruiser with Cake Dunk 'n' Crumble' ' 'Gallery' Mini Class Set Series 7.jpg Mini Class Set Series 10.jpg mini ferris wheel.jpg 'CHARACTER MINI VARIATIONS' There are currently '''119' different variations of minis. 'A' *'Ace Fender Bender ' #'Original (Series 3) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Alice in Lalaloopsyland' #Original (Series 7) 'B' *'Bea Spells-a-Lot ' #'Original (Series 1) #Bea Plays in the Rain (Series 4) #Bea's School Bus #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Berry Jars 'N' Jam ' #Original (Series 2) #Berry's Blueberry Party (Series 6) #Berry's Kitchen *'Blanket Featherbed' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Blossom Flowerpot ' #Original (Series 2) #Blossom's a Busy Bee (Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Sew Sweet Playhouse *'Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop' #Original (Series 9) *'Bun Bun Sticky Icing' #'Original (Series 8) *'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' #Original (Sister Pack) 'C' *'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble' #'Original (Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser) #Series 8 *'Candy Broomsticks ' #'Original (Halloween 2011) *'Charlotte Charades' #Original (RC Cruiser) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Cherry Crisp Crust' #Original (Series 8) *'Cinder Slippers' #Original (Series 7) *'Coral Sea Shells' #Original (Series 7) *'Cotton Hoppalong' #Original (Easter 2011) *'Crumbs Sugar Cookie ' #Original (Series 1) #Crumbs' Tea Time (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Crumbs' Tea Party #Crumbs Loves Chocolate (Valentine's Day 2013) *'Curls 'N' Locks' #Original (Series 7) 'D' *'Dot Starlight' #Original (Series 1) *'Dyna Might' #Original (Series 9) 'E' *'Ember Flicker Flame' #Original with white/pink boots ''(Series 6) #Original ''with black/yellow boots ''(Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) 'F' *'Feather Tell-a-Tale' #Original (Series 9) *'Forest Evergreen' #Original (Series 5) 'H' *'Harmony B. Sharp' #Original (Series 9) *'Holly Sleighbells' #Original (Christmas 2011) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'I' *'Ivory Ice Crystals' #Original (Christmas 2012) 'J' *'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle' #Original (Series 8) *'Jewel Sparkles' #Original (Series 1) #Jewel's Bubble Bath (Series 5) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Jewel's Primpin' Party #Sister Pack 'L' *'Lady Stillwaiting''' #'Original (Series 3) #Lady Writes a Poem (Series 5) *'Little Bah Peep' #Original (Series 7) *'Lucky Lil' Bug' #Original (Easter 2013) 'M' *'Mango Tiki Wiki' #Original (Series 9) *'Marina Anchors' #Original (Series 2) #Marina's Beach Day (Series 4) #Marina's Sea Adventure (Series 4) #Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Misty Mysterious' #Original (Series 2) #Misty's Full of Tricks (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse *'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ' #Original (Series 1) #Mittens' Sleepover (Series 3) #Mittens Bundles Up (Series 4) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'P' *'Patch Treasurechest' #Original (Treehouse) #Patch's Treasure Hunt (Series 5) *'Peanut Big Top' #Original (Series 1) #Peanut's New Tricks (Series 3) #Peanut's Elephant Act (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Spinning Ferris Wheel *'Pepper Pots 'n' Pans' #Original (Series 2) #Pepper's Midnight Snack (Series 4) #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (Series 4) *'Peppy Pom Poms' #Original freckles (Series 6) #Original no freckles (Series 6) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) *'Pete R. Canfly' #Original (Series 7) *'Pillow Featherbed ' #Original (Series 1) #Pillow's Story Time (Series 3) #Pillow's Sleepover Party (also Sister Pack) #Exclusive w/ Search For Pillow Movie *'Pix E. Flutters' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Sister Pack *'Prairie Dusty Trails' #Original (Series 6) *'Prince Handsome' #Original (Series 7) 'R' *'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' #Original (Series 6) #Original with crosses in hearts (Series 6) 'S' *'Sahara Mirage' #Original (Series 2) #Sahara's Desert Dream (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Sir Battlescarred' #Original (Series 3) *'Scarlet Riding Hood' #Original (Series 7) *'Scoops Waffle Cone' #Original (Series 8) #Scoops Serves Ice Cream *'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn' #Original (Halloween 2012) *'Scribbles Splash' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Snowy Fairest' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Specs Reads-a-Lot' #'Original (Sister Pack) *'Spot Splatter Splash' #Original (Series 1) #Spot Paints Purple (Series 3) #Spot's New Masterpiece (Series 5, also sister pack) #Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser *'Sprinkle Spice Cookie ' #'Original (Sister Pack) *'Sprouts Sunshine' #Original (Easter 2012) *'Squirt Lil Top ' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Sugar Fruit Drops' #Original (Series 9) *'Sunny Side Up' #Original (Series 2) #Camping with Sunny #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Suzette La Sweet' #Original (Series 6) *'Swirly Figure Eight' #Original with snowflake marking (Series 3) #Original without snowflake marking ''(Series 3) 'T' *'Tippy Tumblelina' #Original (Series 2) #Tippy's Ballet Recital *'Toasty Sweet Fluff' #Original (Series 9) *'Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' #Original (Series 6) #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Trinket Sparkles' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Tuffet Miss Muffet' #Original (Series 7) *'Twinkle N. Flutters' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Twist E. Twirls' #Original (Series 9) 'W' *'Wacky Hatter' #Original (Series 7) 'Variations Gallery mini ace 1.PNG mini ace 2.PNG mini alice 1.PNG mini bea 1.PNG mini bea 2.PNG mini bea 3.PNG mini bea 4.PNG mini berry 1.PNG mini berry 2.PNG mini berry 3.PNG mini blossom 1.PNG mini blossom 2.PNG mini blossom 3.PNG mini blossom 4.PNG Bubbles.PNG Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg Mini Bundles.PNG Mini Cake Dunk n Crumble.jpg Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG mini candy 1.PNG Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg mini charlotte 2.PNG Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg Mini choco whirl swirl new series.PNG mini cinder 1.PNG mini coral 1.PNG Mini cotton.PNG mini crumbs 1.PNG mini crumbs 2.PNG mini crumbs 3.PNG mini crumbs 4.PNG mini crumbs 5.PNG mini curls 1.PNG Mini dollop light n fluffy new series.PNG mini dot 1.PNG Dyna Might Costume.jpg Lalaloopsy Ember Mini.jpg ember mini 2.PNG Mini fancy frost n glaze new series.PNG Mini Feather Tell-a-Tale.jpg Mini Forest Lalaloopsy.jpg Harmony B. Sharp Mini.jpg mini holly 1.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Holly.jpg mini ivory 1.PNG Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg mini jewel 1.PNG mini jewel 2.PNG mini jewel 3.PNG mini jewel 4.PNG mini lady 1.PNG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem.jpg Little Bah Peep.jpg Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG Mango Tiki Wiki Mini.jpg marina mini 1.PNG marina mini 2.PNG marina mini 3.jpg marina mini 4.PNG marina mini 5.PNG mini misty 1.PNG mini misty 2.PNG mini misty 3.PNG mini mittens 1.PNG mini mittens 2.PNG mittens mini 3.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg mini patch 1.PNG Mini Patch Treasure Hunt.jpg mini peanut 1.PNG mini peanut 2.PNG mini peanut 3.jpg mini peanut 4.jpg mini peanut 5.PNG mini peanut 6.PNG mini pepper 1.PNG mini pepper 2.PNG mini pepper 3.PNG Peppy Pom Pom Mini.jpg mini peppy 2.PNG mini pete r. 1.PNG mini pillow 1.PNG mini pillow 2.PNG mini pillow 3.PNG mini pix e. 1.PNG mini pix e. 2.PNG mini prairie 1.PNG Prince Handsome.jpg mini rosy 1.PNG mini sahara 1.PNG mini sahara 2.jpg mini sahara 3.jpg mini scarlet 1.PNG Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg mini scoops 2.PNG Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.jpg mini sir 1.jpg mini snowy 1.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg Mini Specs.PNG mini spot 1.jpg mini spot 2.PNG mini spot 3.jpg mini spot 4.PNG Mini Sprinkle.PNG mini sprouts 1.PNG Mini Squirt.PNG Sugar Fruit.PNG mini sunny 1.jpg mini sunny 2.PNG mini sunny 3.PNG mini suzette 1.jpg mini swirly 1.PNG mini tippy 1.jpg mini tippy 2.PNG Toasty Sweet.PNG mini toffee 1.PNG mini toffee 2.PNG mini tuffet 1.PNG Twist E..PNG Wacky Hatter.jpg ' 'OTHER MINI LALALOOPSY NEWS' On November 6, 2011 A Nintendo DS Lalaloopsy Game was released. It featured 1 of 4 minis. To be released 3/20/2012 "Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: Search For Pillow" is the first full length Lalaloopsy movie and it includes a collectible Mini Pillow Featherbed while supplies last. Christmas of of 2012 "Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: Search For Pillow" with a collectable Pillow Featherbed in Christmas PJs was sold exclusively at TARGET ChristmasPillow2.JPG|Pillow Featherbed Christmas Edition christmaspillow.JPG|Christmas edition of the LALALOOPSY Movie 'TRIVIA' *The following characters have not been made into miniatures: #Kat Jungle Roar (but she will be most likely be put in a sister pack with Whiskers) #Pickles B.L.T.Sand E. Starfish #Sand E. Starfish #April Sunsplash #Cloud E. Sky *Dot Starlight is the only original mini with no other variation. *Mini Cinder Slippers has a darker skin tone than her large doll *Some large dolls are sold with their mini versions sealed inside their boxes - most notable are Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, & Pix E. Flutters. *Some minis do not have freckles painted on their faces, regardless if their large dolls do. *Littles minis do not have movable arms or legs like standard minis, but their heads do turn. *Currently, there are 9 Littles not made into minis yet. *The Sew Snowy collection is incorrectly labeled as Series 10 #1-4 when those slots are occupied by the Silly Funhouse collection. This is most likely an oversight. *The 8-pack sets do not come with the dolls' accessories that only come when they are purchased individually. *The original Charlotte Charades mini is the only mini that cannot be purchased individually, aside from her Series 10 variation, though that comes with Blossom Flowerpot as well, making it so Charlotte still doesn't come alone. *Series 5 is the smallest series to date with only 7 minis, while Series 7 is the largest with 12 minis. *The most elusive and hardest to obtain minis are the limited edition holiday minis because they are sold primarily through Target and they are on the shelves for a short window of time. *Peanut Big Top has the widest variety of minis with 6 total. *The Shoppes collection is incorrectly labeled as Series 8 #5-8 when those slots are occupied by the Sew Sleepy collection. This is most likely an oversight. Category:Browse Category:Mini